


Let Yourself Go

by Beg_YourPardon



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: (Like a year after), 2 Horny Boys, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the Ask Verse, Blow Jobs, But not affiliated with the Ask Verse, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP but a whole lot of dialogue, Post Reformatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beg_YourPardon/pseuds/Beg_YourPardon
Summary: Melchior can't stand Reinhold, honestly. He can't stand him because he's annoying, infuriating, and utterly infatuating. And Reinhold can't get enough of Melchior.





	Let Yourself Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so an important backdrop to this story is that it's based on the AU built by a group of RP ask blogs on tumblr. If you aren't familiar, maybe at least take a look at [the Reformatory blog](https://ask-the-reformatory.tumblr.com/) to get an idea of what I mean. But the backstory is that Melchior and Moritz are a couple, and Reinhold (from the reformatory) is out and crashing in Melchior's house thanks to the good graces of Fanny Gabor. This isn't affiliated with those blogs, nor is it an attempt at canon, but I was just inspired by their circumstances. Please enjoy.

Melchior was lounging on his bed, doing his best to focus on the night’s history reading instead of literally anything else that was going on in his life, but it was rather difficult. Even without Moritz in the room to distract him, his brain kept jumping away from the Cold War and into a wealth of unfinished thoughts and feelings that were building up in his brain like the open books on his desk. He just wanted a moment of peace and quiet from his own head, but not even the mind-numbing text of his history book could help. He heard a knock on his door.

As he stood up to answer it, he pondered who it might be. Moritz was sleeping over at Georg’s tonight, and his parents usually forewent knocking on his door. Before he had time to remember the fifth person that was currently residing in his home, said fifth person knocked again, louder, and called “Are you alive in there?”

“What do you want?” Melchior swung open the door to see Reinhold on the other side, already leaning casually in the doorframe. His eyes conveyed his frustration, but his mouth was caught like always somewhere between a smirk and a snarl. He gave Melchior a few seconds of silence and a gratuitous once-over before responding.

“I was bored. And horny, but that’s not a new thing.”

Melchior rolled his eyes. “Unless you came to borrow a book, I don’t know what you want me to do about any of that.”

“Come on, Gabor, you know I don’t like reading.”

“Yes, I am acutely aware of that fact. What do you want? Can’t you just go and bug my parents?”

“Aw, your mommy’s not in the house. Didn’t she tell you she was going out with your dad?”

Melchior vaguely remembered his mother popping her head in to inform him of this fact, but he had been too busy trying to focus on not focusing on anything at all.

“Okay, fine. What did you want to do?”

Reinhold breezed past Melchior to flop down onto his bed.

“Dunno, Gabor, this is your world, not mine. Usually I just get into fights, but I’m trying to play nice.” His confident face faltered for a moment, but if Melchior noticed, he didn’t say anything. “I don’t need to get arrested right after I’ve busted out.”

“I hate to break it to you,” Melchior paused and reconsidered. “Actually, I don’t mind breaking it to you, Reinhold, but when I’m bored, I usually just read. Or journal.”

“Right, bore yourself enough to put yourself to sleep.” He made a loud mock-snoring noise. “What about when you’re bored with someone else? What do you and your little boyfriend do together?”

Melchior shrugged. “Usually the same thing. I read and he goes online, or we do homework together, or we talk.”

“When you’re not too busy boning.”

“Excuse me?”

“You do all those boring things when you’re not too busy fucking. That’s why anyone dates anyone, isn’t it? For the sex.”

“Actually, I’ve never had sex with Moritz.” Reinhold sat up straight.

“You’re shitting me.” Melchior shook his head. “Dude, you were literally locked up because you couldn’t keep it in your pants, and now you’ve become celibate?” He let out a bark of a laugh and Melchior felt some mix of shame and anger boiling in his chest.

“It’s been a long time, Reinhold. I’ve changed.”

“The fuck you have. What, you don’t think he’s hot?”

“He doesn’t want to do it, so we don’t.”

“Jesus, Gabor, your balls must be blue as fuckin’, uh, something that’s really blue.”

“Look, I don’t want to pressure him into doing something he isn’t comfortable with. I learned that lesson already.” Melchior tried to ignore the way that Reinhold’s eyes seemed to be boring into his skin, staring at him more intensely than anyone had before.

“That doesn’t mean you have to become a nun. You have needs, too. Why not see to them?”

“Are you saying I should cheat on Moritz?” Reinhold shrugged.

“I never said that. Still, it’s not really cheating if you’re just fucking. Moritz would never know.”

“The logic behind that is faulty. Besides, I love Moritz; I couldn’t do that to him.” Reinhold licked his lips.

“Whatever. It’s just something for you to think about.”

“Well, I don’t want to think about it.”

“I thought thinking was your whole thing?”

“Just drop it.”

“Oh, Gabor’s getting testy. What are you going to do, punch me?” Melchior’s hands instinctively clenched into fists, but he tried to remain calm. His head was being assaulted with so many conflicting emotions, from wanting to throw Reinhold out of the window to wanting to-

“Shut up,” he said, gritting his teeth.

“Why don’t you make me?” Without warning, Melchior lunged forward, knocking Reinhold backwards onto the bed and knocking their lips together. This was when Reinhold realized that Melchior Gabor was trying to kiss him. “Jesus, Ga-”

“Just shut up,” Melchior said, kissing Reinhold more accurately this time. Reinhold obliged and adjusted himself so that he wasn’t putting all of his weight on one arm anymore, grabbing Melchior’s collar and pulling their bodies closer together. Melchior cradled the back of Reinhold’s head with one hand, and the other found its way around to Rein’s back under his t-shirt.

“I always knew you had a thing for me,” Reinhold said between heavy breaths.

“Don’t flatter your-” Melchior’s retort was cut off by his involuntary gasp when Reinhold’s mouth met his neck, sucking the spot at the corner of his jaw. “Fuck - Rein, fuck, you gotta-” Melchior’s hand clamped down against Reinhold’s skull as he moved down Melchior’s neck and shifted sideways so that he was no longer under Melchior. “You have to be careful about leaving a - ahh - about leaving a mark.” Reinhold rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Melchior’s neck, only to have Melchior drag him back in for another kiss, pulling on his lip with his teeth. Reinhold shifted more until he was successfully straddling Melchior on the bed. “Hey-”

“Here’s a tip,” Reinhold said, sitting up to pull his shirt off. “Don’t try and tell me what to do.” Melchior nodded silently as he looked up at Reinhold, illuminated to a near-angelic glow by the lamplight behind him. Even the weird scar that ran along the side of his head looked fucking gorgeous.

Reinhold’s hands started working on the buttons of Melchior’s shirt as Melchior leaned up to get another taste of Reinhold’s lips. Melchior couldn’t pin the flavor, just knew that he needed his mouth on them like he needed oxygen. Some dangerous force lived in those lips.

When he finished with the buttons, Reinhold yanked Melchior’s shirt open with more force than necessary and they heard a seam rip loudly.

“Oops,” Reinhold said with a smirk. Melchior didn’t respond and instead brought his hands to Reinhold’s jeans, undoing the button and the zipper eagerly. “That’s not fair, you’ve got a belt on. I was going to get there first.” He tugged at Melchior’s belt, causing him to gasp a little bit when it tightened.

Melchior slid the waistband of Reinhold’s pants and boxers down enough that he could get a firm grip on his ass. Not to be outdone, Reinhold made short work of Melchior’s pants and slid a hand in to grab ahold of Melchior’s erection. Melchior let out a moan and Reinhold paused for a moment, staring at Melchior’s distressed and slightly sweaty face as he slid his thumb along Melchi’s shaft.

“Well?” Melchior managed to ask. “What’s the holdup?”

“I dunno, I was considering being nice,” Rein said. “Maybe I’d let you pick something.” Melchior looked him in the eyes a little longer.

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

“Excuse you, but I’m not some prude like you. I’ve seen my share of dicks.”

“Yeah, but only in bathroom stalls. Am I your first time kissing a boy?” For a moment, Reinhold looked like he might sincerely answer, but then his face hardened back to normal.

“I’d reconsider making this a joke, Gabor, seeing as I could rip your dick off at any time.” While Melchior’s face grew horrified at the realization that Reinhold still did, in fact, have a firm hand on his dick, his erection grew even stiffer and he blushed. “I guess you like a little danger, huh?”

Melchior was finding it much harder to think, or even speak, but Reinhold remained still above him. 

“Please just start moving.”

“Oh, now he’s saying please? That’s adorable.”

“Fuck off.” Melchior grabbed Reinhold’s waistband and pulled down, exposing him completely. He brought his mouth to Reinhold’s chest and Reinhold loosened his grip on Melchior’s cock.

“Tease.”

Reinhold shifted so that Melchior was on top of him again, making progress down Reinhold’s torso while his hands occasionally flickered across his nipples. Reinhold sucked in a breath and felt Melchior smile into him. Reinhold threaded his fingers into Melchior’s hair as he finally brought his warm mouth down to Reinhold’s aching dick, standing at full attention. Reinhold let out a whine that was so high-pitched he was honestly embarrassed, but couldn’t say anything because Melchior’s mouth just felt so fucking good. He started slowly, testing out what made Reinhold whine and what made Reinhold gasp and what made Reinhold tighten his hold on Melchior’s head. And then he kept doing that.

“Hurry the fuck up; I’m dying over here.” Melchior pulled off of Reinhold’s cock for a moment, probably to respond with something snarky, but Reinhold just shook his head and pulled Melchior back down so that he’d keep going, and Melchior began to speed up his motion. “I guess - God - I guess I - holy fuck! I guess I under - Ah! - estimated you.”

From where he was, Melchior signed something even Reinhold could understand.  _ Fuck you. _

“Jesus - Fuck!” Reinhold shouted, coming and feeling the reverberations over his entire body. Melchior pulled himself up and Reinhold’s hand immediately found Melchior’s dick again.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Melchior yelped, and Reinhold laughed.

“I’m pretty practiced, I’m not going to lie.”

“Is that why you came so quickly?” Reinhold crushed his lips into Melchior’s to shut him up, still working at Melchior’s dick like it was one of those rare days with dollar bills in the coin pool. True to his words, his practiced hands had Melchior coming onto Reinhold’s stomach in a matter of moments. The two boys knelt together on Melchior’s bed, panting and not really sure how to continue. After a long silence, Melchior stood up off the bed.

“I’ll go get you a towel so we can shower and I can change my sheets before everyone comes home.”

“Are you showering with me?” Melchior smirked.

“I think you’ve seen enough of me already.” He walked out of the room whistling, leaving Reinhold still sitting on the bed. This was when Reinhold realized how much it was going to hurt to see Melchior with Moritz tomorrow, all cuddled up and completely in love. With each other. He was such a fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Now's probably as good of a time as ever to mention that I've never really written smut before. Thanks for making it all the way through.


End file.
